Glasses Impact
by rukitori
Summary: RinMaki drabble. Rin came to school with a brand new pair of glasses, and Maki was bothered by that.


Hi there, this is my first LL fan fiction I publish here as it's the only one I translated from Thai. English is not my native language, so it'd be very appreciated if you can point out any grammatical mistakes or misspelling, or anything that can improve my writing.

The cover picture was drawn by my awesome friend, Sollfewrik. Her facebook page is 'The Disordered Desktop', please dropped by!

I'm quite confused with the rating, the guideline said that K+ should be free from any adult theme so I put this story under T, hope this is fine...

Another thing is I have Rin call herself 'Rin' instead of 'I' as this is what she always does in anime, manga, diaries, etc. It looks weird in English, but I still want to keep her style of talking that way.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the story!

* * *

**Glasses Impact**

_Thud!_

A book slipped through my hands and loudly landed on a desk. I fixed my gaze on a certain someone while my heart raced without any plausible reasons.

Actually there was, right before my eyes.

"Maki-chan… Maki-chan!"

"H-huh!?" Suddenly realised that I was staring, I abruptly turned to the book I dropped and picked it up, tried to concentrate on the texts and not whatever pounding inside my chest.

I must look quite silly back then. Geez, why did I have to react so strongly? It was just Rin anyway, that same Rin I meet on a daily basis.

A hand interrupted my train of thoughts by grasping my ear, I almost let out a scream.

I gave her a deadly glare and saw a suspicious smile spread wide on that face with twinkling eyes. I was about to whine but she was quicker.

"Maki-chan, your ears are all red, nyan."

I instinctively grabbed my ear, which was as warm as my reddened face.

"So you like Rin putting on glasses, like this?"

Agh, Rin!

"N-nonsense! I have no idea what you're blabbering about!"

I turned my attention to a wall of text in the book, but all I could see was a picture of Rin with that red pair of glasses on her face. The smile was as lively as ever, but somehow, my heart beat like crazy.

"Well…" Rin was about to say something when one of our classmates appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning, Rin-chan! Ah… You wear glasses!?"

"Kyaaa! You look so cute with glasses. "

"Yeah, it suits you well. You should have wear them sooner. So usually you wear contact lenses I guess?"

"Eh, really? Rin is flattered, nyan~. Should Rin wear them every day from now on~?"

"Why not? You look really cute, and more girlish too."

"Ehh! Then Rin will…"

I had no idea how did I end up standing next to Rin, and absolutely had no clue my voice could sound _that_ cold.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm going to borrow your 'Rin-chan' for a sec."

"M-Maki-chan!?"

I grabbed her wrist and stormed out of the room. Rin yelped in surprise, trying to keep up with my speed.

"Maki-chan, where are we going!?"

"Rooftop."

"Eh!? Why? There would be no one there right now."

"That's exactly why!"

Rin was silent for the rest of our journey, but her hand quietly turned and softly held on to my wrist.

I pushed the door open after we made it to the rooftop. Turning to face Rin, I shoved her against the metal door until it was firmly closed with a loud _clack!_ My hands were flat on the door, and my shadow loomed over her. Behind the lenses, those emerald eyes looked at me timidly, which was quite a rare sight, not to mention her flushed face.

I licked my lips, suddenly felt somewhat thirsty. Why does Rin have to be so cute?

"Maki-chan, your gaze is too intense… Ouch!"

As soon as shaky voice escaped from her lips, I lost control. But when I bent down to give her a passionate kiss, my face hit an unfamiliar object. Her glasses.

"Ah! S-Sorry! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. You? Are you alright, Maki-chan?"

"Yeah."

I touched my cheek, then our eyes met.

How did the situation become so awkward!?

Rin gave me a gawky look, and suddenly, she burst into laughter.

"Y-Your cheek...there's a mark on your cheek, nyan...pfft…" She snickered, covering her mouth with a hand. I sheepishly touched the spot on my cheek once again, which made Rin laugh even louder.

"It's that funny, huh?" I pouted. It's kind of embarrassing being laughed at, especially by someone like her.

"It...It's because it's you...You're not the type who make this kind of mistake."

Rin took off glasses and wiped off tears. I smiled at the sight, gently grabbed her chin and, this time with no obstruction, bent down to kiss her deeply.

It felt as if the world had suddenly gone mute. Without the lively sound of her giggles, my ears were filled with nothing else but our heartbeats.

My fingers brushed over her wrist, moved lower to grab a pair of glasses in that loose grip, and swiftly took it away.

I slowly pulled off and opened my eyes, gazed upon a short-haired girl who panted lightly. We looked at each other for a while before Rin averted the gaze and brought her hand up to her chin.

She raised her eyebrow, gave that hand a confuse look, then turned to see what I was holding.

"Maki-chan! When did you take that!?"

"So you're into it that much. You didn't even seem to notice, did you?"

She blushed and muttered softly.

"Geez, this is no fair, nyan. Rin just bought it yesterday thinking it'd be fun wearing one."

"I don't like it." I turned to look at the vast sky above us, involuntarily played with my hair. "Don't you wear glasses to school again, got that?"

"What? And what about this pair? As Rin said, Rin just bought them!"

Well, wear them to your heart's content, but only for me to see.

As if I could say that.

"These are fashion glasses, right?" I asked rhetorically as I know Rin is not near-sighted. "I can wear them for now."

A bell rang, screaming it was time for the first period when I put on the glasses. It felt kind of weird with unfamiliar weight on my nose bridge, but beside that, I could hardly tell the difference.

Wait, these lenses are not coloured, are they? How come Rin's face looks so red?

"Let's go. I don't want to be late for class."

Before I could pull the door open, I felt a grip on my wrist. I turned to see Rin's another hand clutching on the glasses, trying a bit too hard to get them off my face.

"Ow! Rin! That's really hurt!"

"You have to take them off right now! Maki-chan!"

"I said I'm not going to let you wear these!"

"Me too! Rin don't want you to wear them too!"

Her face was bright red when she blurted out a confession.

"You look so cute in glasses I don't want anyone else looking at you!"

Ugh…!

I wondered, would it be alright to skip the first period?

* * *

*A/N:

Actually I'm not a fan of megane-type characters. But Rin wearing red glasses is an exception. I think somehow the colour suits her well and she looks more formal and girlish wearing one. Uke and timid Rin FTW.

This story revolves around glasses and yet Hanayo isn't in it. I can't help but feel bad for her, and I'm reflecting on that. Kayo-chin, I'm so sorry.

Reviews are more than appreciated!


End file.
